The present invention generally relates to toys, and more particularly to a whirling toy which can be played alone or competitively between two or more players.
An object of the present invention is to provide a whirling toy which is simple in construction and economical to manufacture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a whirling toy which can be played alone or competitively between two or more players.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a whirling toy which can be tailored to provide long periods of recreation for young children, while it can also be played with high degrees of sophistication requiring great coordination, dexterity, and knowledge of physical principles.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a whirling toy which includes streamers or the like for stabilizing the whirling toy during its rotary movements prior to release into its trajectory.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a whirling toy which includes sound producing means for assuring that when the toy is played competitively all the players have the same advantage.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a whirling toy which is easy and convenient to play, and which enables the player to become proficient with practice.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a whirling device of the type generally described above which is rugged in construction.